<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steam by thistreasurehunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749708">Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter'>thistreasurehunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A collection of Bellarke smut fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Modern AU, Porn with Feelings, Sensual hair-washing, Smut, romantic smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] As he lay, splayed and vulnerable in Clarke's arms, Bellamy sighed deeply, “You know, some men would feel emasculated in this position. They probably think they’re the ones who should be doing this for their girlfriend, never the other way around. Male egos at their most fragile.”</p><p>“Umm,” Clarke smiled, running her un-lubed hand teasingly up and down the inside of Bellamy’s thigh. “Poor fragile them.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bellamy sighed, closing his eyes luxuriously. “They have no idea how amazing it feels to just lie back and take a good fingering.” [...]"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Clarke joins Bellamy in the bath and things get a little frisky.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A collection of Bellarke smut fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2223612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy let out a deep sigh as he sank down into the steaming hot water.</p>
<p>He’d never really been a bath person before he’d met Clarke. But’s he’s happy to admit that he’s been converted. The first time he’d come home to find her neck deep in a floral scented bubble bath he’d raised an eyebrow at his lovely, slippery, bubble-soaked girl. She had just rolled her eyes and gently told him to <em>get in</em>. So Bellamy had. And she had done a pretty thorough job of persuading him that, actually, bubble baths were great. And now Bellamy was a convert for life.</p>
<p>Laying back, Bellamy smiled at the memory, and also a few other bubbly fun moments they’d shared since then. He sighed deeply and let himself sink further into the deliciously hot water, his muscles unwinding; the heat, and the steam, and the bubbles erasing the stresses of the day.</p>
<p>Blinking his eyes open, he looked around the little bathroom they shared. His gaze falling on the mirror over the sink, he noticed that the steam from his bath had once again revealed the scrawled message from a couple of mornings ago, that his beautiful girl had left him in the condensation. She had used the bathroom first and then wandering out into the kitchen to make them some breakfast while Bellamy jumped in the shower after her. As Bellamy stepped out of the shower stall, wrapping a towel around his waist, his normally curly hair plastered flat to his neck with the weight of the water, he noticed the declaration she has written with her fingertip in the corner of the steamed-up mirror: <strong>CG + BB</strong> inside a heart. Such a small thing, but it made Bellamy’s stomach flip over all the same.</p>
<p>Still damp from the shower and with only the towel around his waist, Bellamy had walked straight into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Clarke from behind as she stood at the counter buttering toast. With a wink, she’d joked about how he was getting her all wet. But then she’d turned in his arms and allowed Bellamy to pull her further into his embrace, holding her as close as possible in a silent declaration of joy and thanks and love. And she had just wrapped her arms around him and held on. Because she just knew. Knew that in moments like this, Bellamy was simply overcome with the knowledge that <em>this</em> was actually his life now. That he was happy, that he’d survived, that he could wake up to the simple pleasure of a love note from his girlfriend. That he could cuddle her in their kitchen, <em>their kitchen</em>. That later, after puttering around making breakfast, Bellamy could take her out somewhere and wander down the street holding her hand, without fear or regret. She knew that in moments like this, Bellamy was overcome with the feeling that his whole life was the most unbelievable privilege. So she just held on, held tighter, loved harder. And standing there, they both just silently sent thanks to the universe for the other. And as their lips finally met, they both vowed again to never take this life for granted and to enjoy every single moment they had to live it. Together.</p>
<p>Now, seeing the shadow of that message again, Bellamy felt a familiar thrill run through his veins and a soft warm glow start somewhere in his chest.</p>
<p>It was then that Bellamy heard the front door open and a familiar voice call out from the hall, “Hey, Bell, I’m home!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting herself into the flat, Clarke called out to Bellamy and threw her keys in the bowl.</p>
<p>“In here,” Clarke heard Bellamy reply.</p>
<p>Clarke slipped her shoes off and padded down the hall in the direction of his voice.</p>
<p>Tapping lightly on the bathroom door, Clarke cracked it open and peered in. Seeing Bellamy languidly stretched out in the tub, hair streaming and a soft, blissed out expression on his face, Clarke broke into a grin and came fully into the room.</p>
<p>“What a scene to come home to,” Clarke smiled warmly.</p>
<p>Bellamy hummed and lifted his chin up in wordless invitation. Like a call and response, Clarke stepped forwards and bent over to place a kiss on his lips. Clarke went to pull back, but Bellamy pushed a damp hand into the hair behind her ear and pulled her back down for another, opening his mouth slightly and slowly running his tongue against her bottom lip. When he broke the kiss, he kept their faces close together, so when he spoke, the movement of his mouth gently brushed the sensitive skin of her lips. “Welcome home, Princess,” he breathed out, nuzzling their noses together and she gave an involuntary little shiver.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Clarke swallowed thickly, “definitely getting in now.”</p>
<p>Bellamy huffed a laugh and stole one last kiss, before letting Clarke stand to strip out of her clothes.</p>
<p>Bellamy watched Clarke appreciatively as she undressed. Clarke gave a coy little wink as she let the shirt – one of Bellamy’s she’d borrowed – slowly fall from her shoulders and then wiggled out of her jeans. As Clarke removed her underwear, she saw Bellamy’s eyes darken and his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard.</p>
<p>Bellamy grinned as she stepped forwards, pushing himself backwards in the tub slightly, making room for her between his spread legs.</p>
<p>“Nu-uh,” Clarke shook her head playfully. “Scoot forwards, I’m going to be the big spoon.” Bellamy quirked his head, eyebrows raising, but did as requested and moved forwards to allow her to get in behind him. After a bit of splashing and rearranging of limbs, she was finally in place.</p>
<p>“Not the most elegant of manoeuvres,” Clarke laughed, encouraging Bellamy to lay back against the soft mounds of her chest, “but definitely worth it!” Clarke nuzzled her nose into the space behind Bellamy’s ear, encircling one arm around his chest and running the other hand down the length of his arm to entwine their fingers. Clarke let out a happy hum, then paused.</p>
<p>“Why are you so tense?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Bellamy said sheepishly. “I don’t want to lean back against you too hard. I’m too heavy, I might hurt you.”</p>
<p>Clarke’s heart clenched. This man – this beautiful, wonderful, considerate man – was holding himself stiffly in the bracket between her legs, in the bath he’d run for himself which she'd hijacked, because he didn’t want to hurt her. Clarke sighed, kissed the strip of neck closest to her lips and held Bellamy tighter.</p>
<p>“Just lay back, Bell,” she murmured into his neck. “You’re not too heavy. Also, I’m not a porcelain doll, you won’t break me. I mean,” Clarke smiled mischievously, tracing her lips over the shell of his ear, “I think our activities in the bedroom have more than proved that. You and I both know that I can take a pounding.”</p>
<p>Clarke heard Bellamy snort a laugh and then, tentatively, he relaxed back against her chest. They both sighed in contentment, Bellamy absently playing with Clarke’s hand.</p>
<p>After a beat, Bellamy said quietly, “You’re just so, <em>little</em> though.” He reverently wrapped his large hand around Clarke’s delicate wrist. “So fragile.”</p>
<p>Clarke let out a breath. She knew what he was thinking about and hugged him tighter to her, squeezing her legs around him.</p>
<p>“We’re safe,” Clarke murmured into his neck. “We’re both safe.”</p>
<p>And even though she couldn’t see it, Clarke felt him smile back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right, that's the set-up done - the next part will have the smut! Approximately 3k words of it, hurray! 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both grew quiet, just basking in the moment and sinking further into the embrace.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Bellamy heard the gentle click of a bottle top, then Clarke’s fingers worked their way into his hair, spreading shampoo and massaging his scalp sensuously. Bellamy groaned and melted under her gentle touch. Clarke focused on the pressure points around Bellamy’s temples and the delicate space at the base of his skull and behind his ears, keeping massaging long after the shampoo had been thoroughly worked through his damp curls.</p>
<p>As he lay back in Clarke’s arms, Bellamy felt a familiar feeling start up low in his stomach and a pressure beginning to build between his legs. Sighing deeply, he allowed himself to further succumb to the feeling of Clarke’s fingers pressing and gently working their way through his hair, letting his arousal build slowly. After a time, Clarke gently encouraged Bellamy to tilt his head back and she used the glass from the sink to carefully rinse away the suds, his usually loosely curled hair plastered flat to his neck from the water.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Bellamy murmured, and Clarke just kissed his smooth, lightly freckled shoulder in response.</p>
<p>As he lay there, Bellamy felt Clarke’s lips press into the hollow at the base of his throat, then slowly start to make their way up the line of his neck. Bellamy sighed and tiled his head back, giving Clarke more access. Clarke slowly kissed up the column of Bellamy’s neck, scraping her teeth over a particularly sensitive spot and sucking lightly at another, although making sure not to leave a mark. Clarke nibbled lightly at his earlobe, then licked a warm stripe up the crease behind his ear and finally turned her head to nose into Bellamy’s hair.</p>
<p>As Clarke focused the attention of her mouth on his neck, Bellamy felt a flutter in his lower abdomen and the pressure in his groin increased. He felt himself growing hard, a low thrum starting to pulse between his legs. He shifted his hips, letting his legs fall open wider.</p>
<p>“Have I mentioned recently that I think you’re wonderful?” Bellamy sighed dreamily.</p>
<p>Smiling against his neck, Clarke slipped her hands under Bellamy’s arms and stroked down his chest, circling a nipple with her finger lightly, before swiping over the hardened nub. Bellamy breathed deeply and Clarke pinched lightly, then switched to the other side to repeat the action.</p>
<p>“You might have mentioned it,” Clarke replied lightly, “once or twice.”</p>
<p>Clarke let her hand sink further, dipping below the level of the water and tracing down over Bellamy’s taut muscles.</p>
<p>“Funny you should mention it now, though,” Clarke teased, grinning and raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Bellamy opened his mouth to reply, but Clarke chose that moment to dip her finger into the hollow of his belly button. Bellamy let out an involuntary little noise and twitched in her arms. Clarke grinned and repeated the action.</p>
<p>As Clarke slowly circled her finger in the little hollow, Bellamy felt unexpected sparks of pleasure jolt through him, as though there was a direct line connecting his belly button to his cock. His toes curled and he felt his cock twitch. Clarke gently vibrated her finger inside the little hollow and Bellamy let out an uninhibited groan, his back arching slightly.</p>
<p>Clarke removed her finger and Bellamy settled back against the soft, warm mounds of her breasts, feeling the gentle press of her hardened nipples against his back.</p>
<p>Finally, Clarke let her hand drop further and raked her fingers through the coarse hair at the base of Bellamy’s cock. Clarke slid a fingertip up the silky-smooth skin of his shaft, following the ridge of a vein, then swiped her thumb over the head, teasing the small slit.</p>
<p>Bellamy groaned and shifted his hips eagerly, desperate for more. Clarke smiled and gently took Bellamy’s earlobe between her teeth. Finally, Clarke wrapped her hand around Bellamy’s thick length and, just as she began to pull, Clarke started sucking.</p>
<p>Bellamy keened. He leaned back further against her chest and fought the urge to push his hips up into her fist as Clarke worked his length with deliciously long pulls, while the other hand continued to stroke over his chest and tweak his nipples.</p>
<p>Clarke enjoyed the feel of the solid, warm hardness of Bellamy in her hand and the small panting sounds he was making. Clarke found Bellamy’s preferred rhythm – a steady pull and squeeze which she knew would drive him crazy, but which wouldn’t be enough to tip him over the edge just yet – and continued to jerk him slowly, letting the pressure build.</p>
<p>Clarke turned her head and looked at Bellamy in profile, taking the opportunity to appreciate his beauty: his dark brows, soft lips, the square line of his jaw, the fan of dark eyelashes against his cheeks. Clarke gave her next upward stroke an extra twist over the head of Bellamy's cock and watched happily as his face scrunched in pleasure, a flash of teeth appearing as he bit his bottom lip and a flush appearing on his cheeks. As her fist came up again, Clarke repeated the twist of her wrist, adding a flick of her thumb over the tip. Bellamy groaned, his slippery fingers grasping onto the smooth porcelain edge of the tub. Clarke kissed Bellamy’s neck soothingly, then gently scraped her teeth across the skin eliciting a hum of pleasure from Bellamy. Clarke increased the pace of her hand slightly and Bellamy’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his hips twitched, his thighs tensed, and he finally began bucking his hips and fucking up into her hand.</p>
<p>Clarke let her other hand drop to Bellamy’s leg, feeling the soft tickle of hair before running it up the inside of his thigh, making him squirm. Clarke took his balls in her hand and rolled them gently. Bellamy’s breath hitched. Clarke rolled his balls again, then tugged slightly. “Oh, Clarke,” Bellamy stuttered. Clarke pressed her lips together in a suppressed smile and let her hand wander down further. With one fingertip, Clarke gently circled his sensitive, furled hole. Bellamy made a strangled little sound in his throat and Clarke circled around the rim again and then placed the pad of her fingertip directly over Bellamy’s entrance. Clarke didn’t try to push in, just rubbed ever so gently forwards and backwards. Bellamy made another choked gasp, his knuckles white where his hands grasped the edge of the tub. When Clarke felt him beginning to push back, trying to bear down on her finger, Clarke removed her hand.</p>
<p>Bellamy whined at the loss of contact, but before he could work his lips around a response, he became aware of Clarke blindly reaching through the assorted bottles on the side of the bath. Grabbing the right one, Clarke removed her hand from Bellamy’s cock just long enough to squeeze some of the waterproof lube onto her fingers and spread it around. Then her hand was back on his leg encouraging him to hook the left one over her leg and lifting the right one to dangle over the side of the tub. Clarke bent her own leg and used it to support the back of his thigh, preventing him from slipping down the tub and helping keep him spread open for Clarke.</p>
<p>As he lay, splayed and vulnerable in her arms, Bellamy sighed deeply, “You know, some men would feel emasculated in this position. They probably think they’re the ones who should be doing this for their girlfriend, never the other way around. Male egos at their most fragile.”</p>
<p>“Umm,” Clarke smiled, running her un-lubed hand teasingly up and down the inside of Bellamy’s thigh. “Poor fragile them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bellamy sighed, closing his eyes luxuriously. “They have <em>no idea</em> how amazing it feels to just lie back and take a good fingering.”</p>
<p>“Whereas you and I both know that it’s just about one of the best feelings in the world,” Clarke grinned. “Poor <em>unfingered</em> them,” Clarke added.</p>
<p>Bellamy huffed a laugh and turned his face towards Clarke. Their lips met in sweet, off-centred kiss. Keeping her lips close to Bellamy’s, Clarke brought one hand down to resume her steady pull on Bellamy’s cock and snaked the lube covered hand down between Bellamy’s legs and circled Bellamy’s hole once, before gently easing one finger inside.</p>
<p>Bellamy sucked in a sharp breath, then let it out in a slow moaning exhale which Clarke felt stream across the sensitive skin of her lips.</p>
<p>As Clarke gently began pumping her finger in and out, Bellamy twisted his head around, leaning back and resting it on her shoulder again. He lay - spread and splayed - in the bracket of her body and focused on the sensations. The feeling of her finger inside him was simply delicious, a sensation Bellamy knew he would never tire of. He relished the feeling of letting Clarke inside his body, letting Clarke touch him in a way nobody else ever had. He loved the pressure and the fullness and the intimacy. He even loved that swooping feeling he got in his stomach; the one that made he feel like he was about to <em>go</em>, but was really just his brain catching up with what was happening to his body. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her finger inside him, of her hand on his cock, of laying here warm and wet and safe in the bubble of her loving embrace.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing,” he sighed happily, and Clarke smiled and gently eased a second finger inside him, pumping and scissoring and then twisting <em>just right</em>.</p>
<p>“Fuuuuuuck!” Bellamy gasped, his hips bucking involuntarily, the warm water of the bath splashing against the side of the tub. Clarke grinned into his neck and brushed her fingers against Bellamy’s prostate again, her other hand still working Bellamy’s length.</p>
<p>Clarke tightened her grip on Bellamy’s shaft and increased the pace even more, keeping time with the push of her fingers inside him. Clarke could feel the rapid rise and fall of Bellamy’s chest, and the urgent push of Bellamy hips, caught between wanting to fuck up into her fist and also grind down on her fingers.</p>
<p>And for a shining, golden second, everything was just <em>right</em> with the world as Clarke worked her boyfriend through this moment of bliss. Clarke felt an ache start between her legs; an insistent urge to rub up against the man in her arms, but for the moment Clarke ignored it and focused solely on Bellamy’s pleasure. However, in her growing desire, Clarke felt her stomach flip-flop at the mewling, desperate sounds he began to make as Clarke increased the speed of her fist and brushed repeatedly against the spot that made his breath hitch every single time.</p>
<p>Bellamy groaned deeply. His whole body thrummed with electricity as he lay splayed in her lap. His thoughts were clouded. He was so sensitive, so reactive, he felt like a highly strung ball of energy and sensation. His entire world had narrowed to the feeling of Clarke’s hand on his cock and her fingers in his ass. The pressure was building again, the urgent throbbing between his legs encouraging him to push up into her fist. Bellamy twitched and tightened his fingers around her forearm. Bellamy’s stomach muscles clenched, his thighs twitched, and the pressure just kept building and building and it was so good, and so perfect, and suddenly…“Fuck,” he gasped, “Fuck, Clarke, I’m… I’m gonna…” And Clarke whispered into his ear, <em>Cum for me, Bellamy</em>. And suddenly a hook behind Bellamy’s navel twisted sharply and he was tensing, his stomach muscles tightening, thighs straining, breath catching. And with a throb of urgency, he was cresting and crashing and gasping and trembling and rhythmically clenching around her fingers, pulsing and releasing his pleasure into the warm water.</p>
<p>Clarke slowed her hands and ever so gently, eased her fingers out of Bellamy’s body. Bellamy twitched slightly at the over-stimulation, but Clarke ran a damp hand over his lower stomach soothingly and kissed just below his ear.</p>
<p>Bellamy’s muscles felt weak and fuzzy in the afterglow, his body limp and he only remaining propped up in the tub by her firm hold. He turned his head, blindly searching for her lips. Clarke closed the space between them and they both melted into the sweet press of their lips. The tenderest of touches. They parted and Clarke helped Bellamy untangle his legs, once again holding him gently between the bracket of her legs. Clarke stroked one hand soothingly over Bellamy’s bicep and then brought it up to his forehead to push the slightly damp hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>Bellamy smiled, closed his eyes, and hummed in satisfied pleasure, and Clarke could feel the vibrations reverberating through his back and into her chest. Clarke continued running her hands comfortingly over Bellamy’s face, his arms, through his hair. Bellamy sighed again.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Clarke said softly in his ear. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Bellamy groaned.</p>
<p>“Come on, soldier, open your eyes. We need to get you out now.”</p>
<p>“Just five more minutes,” Bellamy mumbled and Clarke smiled fondly.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Clarke agreed. “But only five minutes, this water is starting to get cool and I doubt we want to just hang out in a cold bath of your cum.”</p>
<p>Bellamy grimaced and opened his eyes to peer at Clarke. “Eugh, way to break the moment, Princess! That sounds disgusting.”</p>
<p>Clarke grinned and booped him on the nose with one slightly pruned finger, her eyes twinkling. “It’s positively filthy and you love it.”</p>
<p>Bellamy rolled his eyes fondly. But as he looked at Clarke his heart clenched and he was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of affection. He leaned forwards and kissed her again, a firm press of slightly parted lips.</p>
<p>When they parted, she looked back at him quizzically.</p>
<p>He just shrugged and answered the unspoken question. “Out of all the things I could be addicted to, you are by far the most intoxicating. And the only one I never want to quit, or get clean from.” He paused and looked into her kind, sincere, eyes. He let one corner of his mouth quirk up in a small smile and added simply, “with you… well, with you, Clarke, I want to be filthy forever.” He paused, then gave her a cheeky grin. “Now come and on let’s get out,” he said decisively. “I think it’s about time you sat on my face.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a long-time reader of Bellarke fics, but this is my first time writing for them. Comments and feedback would be very much appreciated!</p><p>Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoy! 💛🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>